In today's fashion-conscious society, both men and women are putting increased efforts in bettering their personal appearance. That is, manicures and pedicures, which were once only reserved for the affluent, are now being routinely obtained by the middle class and even people having a low income. In particular, pedicures have become very popular with both men and women as a standard course of personal grooming.
In order for a proper pedicure to be performed, the toes of the foot must be separated in order to enable easier access to the nails of the toes. Moreover, if a polish is applied to the nails of the toes, the toes must be maintained in a separated condition and prevented from coming into contact with anything else while the polish is allowed to dry. This requires that the person who has received the pedicure effectively be immobilized during the period of time that it takes for the polish to dry. This is extremely inefficient as the person who receives the pedicure would most certainly be doing other things if it were not for the fear of smearing the polish. Therefore, there is a need for a pedicure implement which maintains the toes of the foot in a separated condition and yet still allows the person who receives the pedicure treatment to be mobile.